Conventionally, application of mascara on eyelashes has been important in eye makeup, and mascara applicators have been one of significant makeup tools that control eye makeup finish.
The general mascara applicator is configured in such a manner that an application stick is attached to the inside of a cap that is screwed to a mouth part of a container body housing the mascara therein, and an application body that is formed by sandwiching brush fibers by a plurality of wires is fixed to the tip end of the application stick (FIG. 11). When it is in use, the cap is held, the application stick is kept horizontally, and the application body is brought into contact with the eyelashes, so as to apply the mascara stuck on the brush fibers on the eyelashes. Upon applying the mascara, the brush is operated while looking at the eyes reflected in the mirror and checking one's makeup operation.
With such a mascara applicator, however, the application stick that is kept horizontally or a hand holding the cap blocks a visual field and, when the makeup is applied on the eyelashes of both eyes, it is necessary to switch between the right and left hands for holding the cap, and to perform detailed makeup operation by the hand opposite to a dominant hand, which causes difficulty in the makeup operation. Further, it is necessary to hold the cap and keep the elbow high in order to keep the brush horizontally. Thus, the position of the brush becomes unstable, and cautions are required and mistakes are often caused in bringing the brush into contact with the eyelashes appropriately.
Furthermore, with the general mascara applicator, the application body has a columnar shape, and therefore, the application body cannot be brought into contact securely with the roots of the eyelashes. This makes it difficult to apply the mascara to the roots of the eyelashes, and to curl the eyelashes effectively.
Patent document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-49712